A Change and A New War
by ciaomeansbye
Summary: PJ&O and The Heroes of Olympus are over. But something is wrong. Percy has changed. Everything about him has. What is wrong? And not only that, a new war is coming and he must save it again. He must or a new world will erupt. Rated T for I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. **

**Summary-**

**Something is wrong with Percy. He's not evil but an evil force has taken him. 17 years back someone had done something to him. A change, a start for a new war. He is the beginning. And it will change him forever, as for the world as well.**

**Please comment on this story. I also need a beta. If you want to help beta my stories, please PM me. **

**Flames are aloud. Make S'mores! But your too nice to do that!**

**Disclaimer- **_I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Heroes of Olympus...nor most of Greek Mythology. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Percy Jackson

Everything had changed immediately it had happened. His sea-green eyes never were again. Instead stood a pare of yellow wolf-like eyes. Actually he could change his eye color, yet he still stood with yellow eyes. No one looked like him with his eyes. Even in his pack. He was taken in after being hurt. He was a lycanthrope. Curseth Lycaon. He cursed that man on what he had done to him.

**17 years back**

Percy Jackson was walking down the empty streets making his way home. Unknown to what was really happening, he ignored it. All he remembered was closing his eyes and whistling down the street knowing his way along. Turning at certain points.

Not focusing towards what was happening.

"Master, Now?" whispered a voice in the dark. Percy of course couldn't here this.

"Yes."

Percy still strolling all of a sudden heard a voice. He turned around, opening his eyes as well.

"Hello." Said a man leaning against a building drinking beer. A dark aura surrounded him, but Percy was oblivious to this.

Just as he was about to respond, someone tackled him from behind. Percy gasped for air as the person behind pressed his large yet skinny index finger to a nerve behind Percy's neck. A nerve that will paralyze a person for a few hours and make one fall asleep in a few minutes.

He couldn't move at all. Stuck to the ground as the face came into view. Percy knew this man from many adventures trying to get rid of this horrid retch.

"Well…I guess little Perseus will die soon, as my mother puts revenge against you." He said. Then lunged.

Percy screamed and kicked as fangs dug into his shoulder. Long, sharp as metal, painful fangs of a wolf stayed in.

Something was going on with his body as well, he couldn't move at all. Nothing was possible. Paralyzed he was.

Lycaon seemed to want him to continue feeling this agony. The fangs still resided in his shoulder as wolf saliva poisoned to change him trickled into his wound. DNA changing as well. Human DNA disappearing leaving 50% god and 50% lycanthrope.

Then the real pain came as the fangs broke his skin coming out. The screams of the young 17-year-old demigod echoed around the neighborhood. Yet know one heard any of this. Every mortal and immortal or in-between were inaudible to the sounds and were not able to see any of this. It was all-invisible.

The fangs etched out slowly as Lyceum wanted the pain to continue. Then it came out.  
>"You're Achilles Heal is gone. You are vulnerable now. I hope you felt every single part of that." Lycaon said with an evil grin pushed with a smirk.<p>

Just then, Perseus Jackson passed out as the pain came once again.

Percy woke up two hours after. He was in a forest. His hands were chained with silver and celestial bronze. The chains then connected to trees in four different directions.

All of a sudden, pain erupted in his gut. He knew something was wrong when his hands began to turn to paws. The chain adjusted as well. His nails shortened until they were sharp and dangerous, sharp to kill anything, but yet small. His chest then arched as bones broke, making smaller but tougher bones. His body began to spread black hair as it covered his body. His shoes fell of as paws replaced feet. His face covered with skin as his jaw line widened. His teeth became sharper as fangs even sharper then Lycaon's fangs were. His ears from his side of the face disappeared as a new pare of ears coated with black fur. His nose changed into a different nose, a nose of a dog or wolf. Whiskers elongated from his nose. Sensory antennas they were. Another way to feel, smell, and attack as they could move on their own. Perseus height changed as well as his 6'2 height shortened to a 4'11 tall. He was still 6'2 long. He was a much bigger wolf than Lycaon himself. And then a strange part of him came out. He yelled. A loud howl echoed across the forest as pain came in and out of him. Nothing more painful then before has happened.

The full moon was out, and he was a lycanthrope or werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this? THANK YOU! Please Review!<strong>

**I am very happy to think of this and this is only the beginning. Review. **

**PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**

**~ac**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Greek Alphabet

UPPER CASE ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

lower case αβγδεζηθικλμνξοπρσςτυφχψωϑϒϕϖ

**I'm Sorry I haven't posted yet...I have a lot of stories..don't forget...3 here and a lot on another website that some of you might know as . I'm Soooo sorry. I am actually writing it right now...but it's short and sorry for the delay. School hates me...**

**I have **

**-an essay**

**-a project**

**-a test**

**-another test**

**-and Jane Eyre to read**

**and not to say...the essay I'm SOOO behind on...**

**the project has not even started**

**the test i havent got any idea what is it about.**

**the other test..well ill gotta study as well**

**and jane eyre...oh goody huh? and homework? **

**my math teacher gives me sooooo much!**

**im sooo sorry and hope it will be finished soon. I've got a fourth of it finished and will then finish, beta it. then post..sorry everyone!**

**and welcome for the greek alphabet**

**sorry**

**~ace**


	3. Chapter 2 Hate

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _as well as_ The Heroes of Olympus_**

**I am so sorry for the extreme delay, as you may have not known I was getting busy with trying to finish High School Applications. That is the reason for all of this delay for all of my stories. As well, I wrote this chapter and got pretty far with it then the computer deleted it. Ugh. SO i felt lazy to type it up again as i needed to finish my homework that day. Since now it is Christmas Break for me and I have 3 weeks this year.. YEAH BUDDY! So i am presently going to see how far I could get into this story as well as many others.**

**I would like to say thank you especially to BeautifulNoMatterWhat as (she) I am positive helped me get my hike back up by just a few words on an PM, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! so I felt happy by that and am back on track at the moment. **

**So please give a round of an applause for her! On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

He has disappeared for 17 years now. Just after an outing together he disappears the next day. He was simply gone. She sometimes thought of him with her, yet it never was the same. Gone he was from their world, he was.

Simply gone.

.xXx.

**Percy Jackson**

**~Still 17 years ago~**

Still a lycanthrope stuck, in chains that pulled his black lycanthrope skin apart, he felt vulnerable. His Achilles heel was gone for some reason and he felt completely vulnerable.

He whimpered as little critters and other animals looked at him with sadness and sorrow. They surrounded the new wolf and nuzzled him, as other animals tried to cut the chains. Yet, the chains only tugged even harder pulling his skin making blood trickle out.

Percy then looked up to see the full moon before him. Something tugged him towards the moon. He then let out a howl then echoed around the gorge. The animals around him saw him howl and tried to get him out of the magical chains again. Yet, it made his wolf-like limbs pull harder and make him yelp.

"Oh...is little wolfy hurt?" a voice purred in the darkness.

Percy tried to turn his wolf head but was unable to see who had spoken.

Then Lycaon appeared before him.

Percy tried to shout at him but only whimpers came out of his mouth.

"Poor you," Lycaon growled.

Yellow eyes pierced red ones. Lycaon seemed to flinch, but Percy thought it was just a blink of the eye.

"I wonder how you will escape," Lycaon said smittenly.

Percy growled again baring white sharp teeth at Lycaon but he just moved his finger in front of his own face.

"tsk tsk tsk."

"What are we going to do, about you, huh? Can't send you to the pet store can't we. Too...Wild. How about you become part of my pack." Lycaon grinned.

Percy wanted to say _Never!_ yet only more whimpers escaped his mouth.

"No? Then how are you going to control this huh?" Lycaon said moving closer to him. He moved his fingers down his chest, where some black hairs grew.

The coldness of his fingers on his chest made him shiver and do nothing about it.

Lycaon then grabbed something from his pocket in his black leather coat.

"Well, this will work," Lycaon grinned then brought a knife out. He then grabbed a hard metal block out and a match. Then with his knife, he started engraving something in the metal block. After he was done he lit the metal block with the match.

"Silver," Lycaon cackled, "Hurts all wolves."

Percy wondered how he was not hurt since he was a lycanthrope as well. He then realized leather gloves were on his hands keeping him safe from the silver.

Lycaon then turned around the silver-metal block showing a picture of wolf with its fangs showing. Blood dripped off of it as the silver metal flickered with the flames.

"Time for you to have your press," Lycaon cackled again.

He moved the scorching block of metal towards a bare patch of skin on Percy's chest. Percy tried to close his eyes but he watched on, in fascinated horror. It came closer then it pushed against his flesh, branding the tattoo into his skin.

Percy howled with pain as the howl echoed around, and around. Pain piercing his skin.

.xXx.

**Percy Jackson**

**~ in normal time now~**

Percy sat up in his bed. That memory haunted him continuesly. Even 17 years later, that haunted him. His eyes will still yellow to scare off his pray yet he missed his green eyes. He tried to make his eyes green, yet it only stayed for ten minutes.

"Why?" Percy mumbled.

Percy looked down on his bare chest where lay a tattoo marked by silver. It was permanent. The shape of a wolf with its fangs open as blood supposed dripped off the fangs.

He still remembered the pain yet something seemed to be different to him as every time he would touch it, it felt like he was open to them.

"I need to try to get this over with," Percy mumbled.

He stumbled and got ready to present himself to his pack. He pulled open his tent door still without a shirt showing his 8-pack and walked out to his newest pack.

He stood before them and looked up to them with his piercing yellow mixed sea-green eyes.

"Welcome, My Pack."

**Back 17 Years**

Percy was stuck for already a whole day without food nor water. Blood still seeped down his wolf-like chest with an orange color rather than its original crimson red color. His head hung low with pain. His legs all four of them seemed to be broken.

"Ah, young Perseus, so young as a little werewolf. Broken bones everywhere," A feminine voice said in front of him.

Percy was too tired to raise his wolf-head after his beatings and new tattoo.

He then felt his left fore-arm seem to not have a tight feeling. Afterwards, he felt that all of his limbs were unchained from the trees.

"You're free, young wolf," the voice continued.

Percy could not even move even from the help. Yet, at that moment strength coursed through his broken veins and bones. His muscles strengthened as his bones shaped back into their regular position. Percy yelped at this as his bones once more broke and weaved into different shapes. His swear-slick skin grew more hair as his change to a wolf finished. His bones were in their correct positions. Finally after seeming like hours, Percy stood on all fours and looked at the person before him. Just about 4 feet taller stood a woman with skin that even looked as if it were dirt. Green markings swirled around her skin. A Roman Toga laid on her dirt-like skin. Dark brown hair with sharp edges as if thorns grew from her head which hung to her hips. And brown eyes stood in her dark face which was piercing to him as well.

"Perseus Jackson, I see it is," the woman purred.

Percy tried to form words, yet all came out was soft growls. He wanted to even ask who on earth she was.

"Ah, Who am I? I believe you just answered your own question, young wolf."

A confused look hung on Percy's face.

"You don't know who I am? Ah, young wolf, I am Gaia or as Roman's may say, Terra. Mother Earth as mortals would say to themselves."

"I give you my blessing as I know that you will side with me. I have healed you, so you _must_ side with me." Gaia touched the wolves forehead as energy coursed through his brain and into his bones. His muscles strengthened as green marks that swirled around her skin, as well swirled along his skin too.

"If you don't side with me, that blessing may somehow even be a _curse,_" Gaia whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was long enough. For all that I have missed. I am so sorry, as well I am going to post for my other story <strong>**_A Reviving Mystery of Percy_**. **Thank you all for that much delay and here is the chapter.**

**I will be grateful for a wonderful review! And with the best review comes with the chapter dedicated to you. So be creative with your words as not in swearing. *glare***

**Thank you for waiting this long and tada**

**~Andrea**


End file.
